1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently popular display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display devices (PDPs), organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), field effect displays (FEDs), and electrophoretic displays (EPDs).
In particular, the OLED displays may include two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween. Electrons from one electrode and holes from the other electrode may combine in the organic emission layer to thereby form excitons, which release energy to emit light.
An organic light emitting diode display is self-luminous, and because the organic light emitting diode display does not need a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, it can have a relatively small thickness and weight. Further, the OLED display may exhibit high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and fast response speed, and thus has received attention as a next generation display device.